


A Forest Informative

by HeaviDirtiSole



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: M/M, This is a first, This is what, im cool i promise, not the best, wrote this at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeaviDirtiSole/pseuds/HeaviDirtiSole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Josh are going to college soon, so they have to hang out in the summer! Tyler has a secret though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Forest Informative

**Author's Note:**

> TyGuy is smol and gay and Josh is like huh what??

Tyler really liked Josh.  
Josh didn't know.

Tyler decided to ask Josh out, yet he was an anxious, nervous wreck. He met Josh at his house, simply asking Josh if he want to "Chill out" and just chat. Like any other normal night. Josh had showered before he showed up at Ty's. Josh's hair was still very wet. It bothered Tyler but he just laughed. "Josh, do you know what towels are?" Tyler punched Josh on the arm and laughed. Josh rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his bright pink locks. Tyler found himself staring but quickly snapped back into reality when Josh spoke.

"So, whatcha wanna do?". Tyler paused, but then recollected his thoughts. "I thought we could go to this place back in the woods, I think it's pretty..sick." He smiled and phrased it like a question to Josh. Josh agreed and they grabbed their phones, and Tyler let Josh walk out first and closed the door. They walked towards the woods as the sky washed over with pinks and red. Tyler looked over at Josh just as his tongue flicked out to wet his lips. Tyler bit back a stupid smile. 

"So, how far is it?", Josh mused. Tyler paused and looked at him as they walked, "Not too far.". They got to the edge of the dark woods, the trees scattered around with other plant life. Tyler slowly lifted his leg over a bush, and Josh chuckled. "You didn't even clear a path for me?", Josh said in a fake-offended tone and gasped. Tyler laughed and urged Josh to follow anyway.

As they walked Tyler hummed a tune he'd been thinking about for awhile. Josh paid no mind to it and instead looked at the dark sky, waiting for the stars. Tyler suddenly stopped and smiled. Josh could hear rushing water. "Here we are." Tyler said, looking back at Josh. Josh looked back at him and smiled.

He was greeted with a stream, and two chairs on the other side. The chairs were placed in an off shaped, circular clearing. Tyler hopped over the stream and sat down. "Sick.", Josh said happily. 

They sat for awhile, talked about school and music, and the stars. Tyler sheepishly flitted his hand over and his fingers grazed Josh's. Josh looked over, and just took it as an accident. Tyler kinda cringed inside and thought. What if Josh didn't even like guys? What if this would ruin your friendship? What if he hates you? Tyler tried to buzz those thoughts away and stay positive, Tyler always had a thought that Josh was bisexual. As he'd swore he'd seen Josh look at some guys with more than innocence. Tyler was definitely gay though. Tyler wondered if Josh knew he was gay. Could he tell? Was his gay showing? 

Tyler thought he hid it pretty well, talking to Jos-Lying to Josh about girls he'd found cute. Josh was who he found cute, and hot. All at once. Josh looked over and saw Tyler's anxious expression. He could tell he was thinking. "Tyler?", Josh spoke softly. "Huh-? Oh. What's up, Josh?", Tyler replied. "You alright?", Josh questioned. Tyler got nervous. He looked into Josh's warm mocha eyes, and sighed quietly. "Yeah. Wanna sit on the ground? We could get a better view of the sky..or something.." Tyler smiled. Josh shrugged and nodded.

Tyler realized he was sitting right next to Josh now. Their knees were touching now. The summer air was heavy and very hot. Tyler felt his hair get matted and sweaty. Tyler inhaled and whispered. "Josh..".

Josh perked his head and looked at Tyler, "Hm? What is it Ty?" Josh replied, slightly confused from Tyler's hushed tone. "I-I uh.. I r-r-really...uh. I'm. I..I like guys. Like.. Uh.. Specifically.. Guys with pink hair... and their name kinda rhymes with 'Josh Dun'." He inhaled sharply, waiting for neglect to smack him in the face.

Josh froze, and many things ran through his mind. Josh leaned towards Tyler and pushed his lips against Tyler's. Tyler was extremely surprised, but instead relaxed and let the kiss follow through. "T-Tyler..", Josh's breath hitched and he looked up at Tyler under thick lashes. Tyler was dark red and confused. "I like you too..." He whispered and blushed. Tyler giggled, "We sound like middle schoolers.". Josh laughed and hugged Tyler, clashing their lips together again and smiling. The kiss slowly got more heated, though. 

Tyler eventually found himself in Josh's lap, with Josh's hands snaking up his shirt and feeling his chest, and his stomach, and his back. Tyler shuddered. Tyler threw his arms around Josh's neck and smiled. Their lips connected again, but this time there was tongue twining with tongue and in a split second Tyler was on his back with Josh holding himself over him and they were kissing aggressively, tongues rolling together in sync. Their lips disconnected and they both gasped. "I love you, Joshua."


End file.
